Lost in Space, Season One
by missanna444
Summary: Every episode in a different perspective! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story I came up with. Basically, I'm taking each episode in Lost in Space and writing it in one characters point of view. The order of POV will usually be: Will, Penny, Dr. Smith, Don, Judy, John Robinson, and Maureen. Sometimes, I may change the order for one episode, but it should go back to normal after. Also, anything in italics was actually said in the episode. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

**Episode: "The Reluctant Stowaway" POV: Will Robinson**

"_Am I okay Doctor? Did I pass?" _ I asked, hoping I was good enough to go on the ship.

"_You'll do." _ the doctor stated. I went running to my mom.

"_Did you hear that, Mom? I'm okay!" _ I said quite excitedly. Dad said that we weren't worried about my health. I'm really glad about that! Just imagine it. A kid who's only nine going into space! The doctor came over to say how he envied us. Just then, the intercom came on.

"_This is Alpha Control. The Robinson family will prepare to board the space vehicle at once. It is now zero and thirty-three minutes and counting." _

We left the examination room. I was a bit nervous about the whole thing. What was suspended animation even like? I hoped it would just feel like sleeping. I was scared, yet at the same time, I was excited. I was only nine, yet I would bein space. I hoped there was no immediate danger.

Soon, we boarded the Jupiter 2. On the ship at the time were some people doing last minute checks and out pilot, Major Donald West. We greeted him warmly, but formally.

"_If you wake up and find me driving you'll know you're in trouble_." Don joked. We all laughed. Just then, the President of the United States came on the screen. He gave quite an inspiring speech. He mentioned how we were risking our lives. I had previously dismissed my fears, but they were coming back.

We got ready for going into the freezing tubes. The intercom came on again.

"_The astronauts in the following order will get into the freezing tubes and get ready for launch. Will Robinson and Penny Robinson, enter tubes."_

I swallowed hard, but I smiled. I reminded myself of all the good things that would come of this. Penny smiled at me as we got into the tubes.

"_Dr. Maureen Robinson enter tube_._"_ the intercom announced. My mom gave my dad a final kiss goodbye.

"_Miss Judy Robinson enter tube." _ Judy smiled at Mom and Dad. Dad came around to each of us to say goodbye. He ruffled my hair, and then gave a kiss to Penny and Judy.

"_Zero minus eighty seconds. Major Donald West enter tube." _Don went into his tube, but not before a long look at Judy. I'd always wondered if there was something between them. The intercom counted down more frequently now. There was no backing out, but I wouldn't even if there was a chance. Finally, Dad stepped into his tube.

"_Zero minus forty-five seconds. Activate freezing units." _ This was it. I closed my eyes and prepared. The tube door closed. I wondered why we were being frozen while standing. I guessed my feet would hurt when I woke up. I almost laughed, but remembered I had to stay still. I felt the slight glow from the tubes. A moment later, I felt a little sleepy. So this was just like falling asleep. The next thing I knew, I was awake and Don was piloting. I guess we were in trouble.

Just then, Mom collapsed. When she woke, Don was trying to figure things out.

"_We've gone off course. We don't know how far yet. Don't trying to determine if we should return to earth or not." _said Dad. I thought about that. Maybe my fears had been correct.

Don told us the meteor storm had damaged the ship. The clock told us it was eight hours since lift-off. Apparently, Dr. Smith had accidentally gotten stuck on the ship. Don had to turn off the artificial gravity for a while. It was kind of fun, doing flips and stuff like that. It turned off.

A little later, I went down to talk to Dr. Smith.

He made me open my mouth and he said I had a virus.

"_Do you know what that virus would've done to you? Taken you over, bit by bit and after five years there'd be nothing left in you but the metal in your space suit." _he told me. He had me stay in quarantine while he told my parents. Personally, I wasn't sure about all of this. Dr. Smith went up and I looked at the Robot. I put the power pack in, and it turned on.

The Robot destroyed everything on the ship and anything in its path. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. After the action was over and I could stand upright, I went to the upper level and asked if I was still in quarantine. Smith claimed it was nothing.

Later, Dad got into his space suit. He was going out to fix something on the side of the ship. His line broke and he began to drift off. Penny and I got nervous. Or, at least, I got nervous and she got scared. Don was about to suit up. He was going to send Dad the other line with the rocket gun. Dad protested since Don was the only one who could pilot the ship.

Don suggested that Dr. Smith suit up. Smith disagreed, saying that the heart at his age could _"go out at any minute." _I think he was scared. So, instead, Mom suited up. Unfortunately, when she shot the line, Dad floated in the wrong direction. What were we going to do?

**Alright, folks, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review, favorite, and tell your friends!**

**See you next week with "The Derelict"! **

**Yours, Anna **


	2. The Derelict

**Alright! Time for another episode, uh, I mean, chapter of "Lost in Space, Season 1"! This week is episode #2, "The Derelict". Enjoy!**

**Penny Robinson's POV**

Mom shot the rocket gun and missed Dad. I had been nervous when Dad's rope broke, but now I was scared. If Mom couldn't get him in, what would we do? Will, Judy, and I all turned to Don for a moment. He, too, seemed nervous and attentive. He didn't notice us look at him, and he gave no words of advice. Mom shot the line out again. This time, Dad grabbed it in time. The smile on my face was huge. There was hope, now, that Dad and Mom would both be alright! After what seemed like forever, they finally reached each other. But, our problems were nowhere near over.

The radar began to beep. Don walked over and checked it.

_"It's a comet. It's headed our way." _Don said. I didn't let myself listen. Judy questioned if it would hit us. I didn't hear Don's reply. He went over to the intercom. Don's side of the conversation was like this:

_"John, there's a comet coming our way… I'd say we have a little over three minutes… Leave that for later!" _Don practically shouted at my Dad. I watched from the window as Dad tried to fix the scanner.

"Don, does he have enough time?" I asked worriedly.

"To fix the scanner? Definitely. To come back safely? Possibly." he replied grimly. Well, that wasn't much for comfort. Luckily, Dad fixed the scanner in time. But, just as soon as he got back to Mom, the comet began to gleam in the starry sky (if you can even call it a sky). He tried to open the door, but it was no use. It was jammed shut.

_"The heat expanded the metal!" _He said into the intercom. Don quickly agreed to suit up and get in the airlock to open it. He tried as hard as he could. Will got an idea. He went over to the intercom and spoke to Don.

_"Don, what about the fire extinguisher? Maybe they can blow open the hatch."_

_ "Good boy. Tell Dr. Smith to get the big one from down below, and fast_._"_ Don replied. Will relayed this information to Dr. Smith, who promptly went below to get it. I looked at Will for a moment.

_"Do you think they're still alive?"_ I asked. I was thinking that as long as they stayed alive for another minute, we'd all be okay.

_"Sure, Penny, they've got to be." _Will told me. Don pounded at the door. Judy went down below to see why Dr. Smith was taking so long. They both came back up, and we gave Don the fire extinguisher. For a few moments, no one spoke while Don tried to fix the door. I went over to the other window to check on Mom and Dad. What I saw upset me.

_ "They're not moving!" _I cried out. We wished don would hurry up and make everything right. We could feel the heat of the comet. We all watched the comet for a moment. I saw another movement out of the corner of my eye. Don was opening the door! Don picked up my mom first, then my dad. He brought them inside. Dad woke up first. We crowded around to see if Mom was okay. She slowly awoke, too.

_"Was I really out there?"_ she asked. My dad told her she really was. We drifted along for a while, with no idea where we were. My dad came over to my cabin to see how I was doing. I was listening to Shakespeare. He then left to see Will. Suddenly, we all heard the ship picking up a strange signal. We went upstairs to examine it.

We found Don, who had used calculations to try and figure things out.

_"It's a spaceship!" _Will said.

_"Is it one of ours?" _I asked. We felt the Jupiter 2 moving.

_ "It's pulling us in! I can't break away! We're gonna collide!" _Don yelled. Dad ordered us to the back of the deck. What was going on? We followed Dad's instructions immediately. The Jupiter 2 was drawn in, slowly it seemed. We put down the landing gear and landed inside the alien ship.

_"Hey, where's Dr. Smith?"_ Will asked.

_"I confined him to his quarters before we landed-" _Dad said. Will ran to get him. Until they came back, we tested the atmospheric levels. The oxygen seemed a little low. Will and Dr. Smith came back. Dad told them that he and Don were going to investigate. They wanted Dr. Smith to come with them. Will wanted to go, too. But, Dad said no. Dr. Smith then went to get the Robot, who would stand guard.

_"I don't see why Dad wouldn't let me go with them." _Will complained.

_"We need a man here while they're gone." _Mom said. Will looked a little happier, and I smirked at him slightly. Dad, Dr. Smith, and Don left the ship to investigate.

Mom, Judy and I were waiting for them to come back.

_"They've been gone an awfully long time." _I said.

_ "They haven't been gone that long. It just feels that way. Will is down below. Why don't you finish that game of chess? You might beat him." _She told me. I smiled and went below. I looked around, but I didn't see him.

_ "Mom! You'd better come down quickly, he's not here!"_ I called up. Suddenly, something was wrong. Everyone was back , but we were in danger. We all got inside. Dad yelled for us to lift off.

"Here they come. And here we go, I hope." Don said. We lifted off and broke through.

We drifted for a while, until we reached a planet with a mass close to that of Earth's. We don't know, as of now, what we will do. I hope that all goes well.

**Okay, this one wasn't too good. I hope that you liked it, though. I'm sorry it took so long, but I have finals coming up at school and I've been studying. Don't forget to tell your friends and review! Also, I only take requests. I won't do other episodes unless there are no requests.**

**Yours, **

**Anna **


	3. A Visit to A Hostile Planet

**Hey, I know it's been a while, but I've been incredibly busy. Today's episode is from season two, "A Visit to a Hostile Planet". Enjoy!**

**Dr. Smith's P.O.V**

It started well enough, but we began to go faster. It was quite dangerous.

_"There may be noxious fumes; I must get my gas mask_." I stated and went to get it. We began to go so fast that we were being pressed to the wall by the force of the movement.

_"We must be getting close to the speed of light!" _William exclaimed. I had to admit I agreed. The mechanical ninny said we were passed the speed of light. Suddenly, we all fell.

I woke up first. All the others were passed out on the floor. I shook William, but he did not wake. I knew something was wrong. I found the Robot, who was not destroyed.

"_What has happened to us? Where are we?"_ I asked desperately. Robot explained that the Jupiter 2 was in hyper drive.

_"We are not where we were." _said the Bubble-Headed Booby, irritating me greatly. As the others began to awaken, Robot told us we were in the same solar system as Earth!

"Earth! Where?" I asked. The Robot gave directions. I ran to the window and there it was. The beautiful, bountiful, wonderful Earth was right in front of me!

_ "Professor, Major, you're alive, thank heavens. He says it's Earth but I don't believe it. It's an illusion, a mirage, an apparition!"_ I exclaimed as the two men awoke and stood.

_"That's no apparition, that's our solar system!"_ Professor said. I ran to the Robot, asking if the nightmare was over.

_"It is, and that, without a shadow of a doubt, is Earth." _ He said. I looked at Major West and Professor Robinson.

"Are you sure that is Earth?" I asked.

"Absolutely." He replied, smiling. I smiled.

_"I, of course, knew this all along. I just wanted you to figure it out by yourselves." _I told them, fibbing brilliantly. The Robot turned to me.

_"Dr. Smith, you have got to be kidding." _He said. I shot him a glare. Major West decided we should suit up to re-enter and Professor went to tell the others. I confronted Major.

_"Major, is there any way I can be of help?" _I asked. He smiled.

_"Yes, stand clear and don't hold your breath." _he informed me. We began the re-entry.

Later, we tried to reach Alpha Control. They simply would not respond. We were ordered to go to the lower deck and strap in for the landing. The landing was rather smooth and when we were ready, we walked off the ship with flashlights. Everyone commented on the Earth-like sights and how happy they were. I knelt down and kissed the heavenly soil.

"Oh, Earth! How wonderful!" I exclaimed. I began to speak as if people were there. Oh, how people would want to meet me! I'd be famous! William interrupted me in my glory.

_"Dr. Smith, there's no one here but us, so you should save your homecoming speech for someone who has to listen." _he suggested. I looked around. The boy was right. I'd thought there were more people out here. I took the boy with me and we began to explore the area.

William and I began to walk around the area. There were piles of lumber everywhere. I was in the middle of imagining the reception I'd get when two men with guns appeared. They ordered that we put our hands up in surrender. I heroically tried to convince them that we were not evil creatures.

It seemed as though these men had never heard of our escapades in space. In fact, they seemed a bit behind the times. William discussed video screens with them and a peculiar thing occurred.

_"1950 ain't for three years yet."_ the man stated. I stared at him in utter disbelief.

_"You mean to tell me that this is 1946?"_ I inquired nervously. He corrected me. It was 1947. The second man stopped the other for a moment.

_ "They don't talk so different than us. Maybe we was wrong." _he said. We quickly agreed with him. These imbeciles had to believe us at some point! Just then, scaring the two men, the Robot arrived.

_"All personnel report to the Jupiter 2 immediately." _he said. The first man tried to shoot him and he shocked them with electricity.

_"I suggest we leave before those jokers really get me riled up!" _the Robot told us. For once, I agreed with that mechanical ninny. We ran as fast as we could. When all was safe, we discussed the matters at hand. Everyone thought it best to try to get to our own time. Everyone, that is, except me. We could be masterminds with all we know about technology. But no one agreed. It was decided we would leave in twelve hours, but I still didn't like it. So, I decided to take action. I walked outside and the Robot thought I was an intruder.

_"Hush, ninny, you know perfectly well who I am." _I said.

_ "This area is off limits to all Jupiter 2 personnel until further notice." _the Robot said. I quickly informed him that I was no longer a part of the crew. I belonged on Earth, no matter what year. I attempted to get him to come along, but he simply refused. I left and promptly went into town.

It was odd; it seemed they were all hiding from me. Two men came around patrolling. Somehow, I needed them to trust me. When I came outside in disguise, I saw William and the Robot. But, it seemed they would not be joining me and in fact were going to take me back to the ship. Soon, a group of men came to capture them, thinking I had found them. I quickly convinced the men to appoint me Major. I went into the barn to "interrogate" the boy.

_"Dr. Smith, can you please go away? You're bothering me." _William announced. Well, I'd have to set him straight. I was discussing future plans with the Captain when a young man ran over saying that the "aliens" wanted their boy back before they left. I sent the two men to go to the Jupiter 2 at once. We marched over and announced that we would destroy the ship if their weapons were not put down in five minutes. As the crew of the Jupiter 2 talked, the Captain began to grow suspicious of my true identity, especially when Professor Robinson knew my name.

I ordered the others to capture the Professor, thinking it would get the others to come out of the ship. They left myself and the Professor alone for some time. The rest of the crew got off the ship and brought the weapons. William had managed to escape and arrived just before we tried to blow up the ship. He agreed that as long as we let the others go, he would stay with me. I must say I was rather pleased with the boy. The Captain decided that I made the wrong choice and tried to fire at the ship. The canon was quite weak and did not manage to blow anything up. The Robinsons used this to escape and get to the ship. I decided to run back to the ship. I was to make my life worthwhile elsewhere.

**Alright, I hope you liked it. I know it took a while to post but I've been doing a lot lately. Anyway, I'm sorry it got a little skimpy towards the end, but it was all I could do to finish it quick. Please review and let me know what other episodes I can do!**

**All the best,**

**Anna **


End file.
